epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Elvis Presley
Elvis Presley battled Michael Jackson in Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley. He also made a cameo appearance through reused footage in Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD on both occasions. Information on the rapper Elvis Aaron Presley was born on January 8th, 1935, in Tupelo, Mississippi. He was commonly viewed as one of the most popular American singers of the 20th century and became a cultural icon. Starting his music career at the age of 19, Presley popularized the genre rockabilly, a fusion of country and rhythm and blues. His first single "Heartbreak Hotel" became a number one-hit in the United States, leading to successful network television appearances and chart-topping records, regarding him as the leading figure in rock and roll; titled the "King of Rock and Roll". Drafted into the military service, Presley continued his music career two years later. He went on to produce commercially successful Hollywood movies and soundtrack albums of the 1960s. Following a seven year long break from live performances, he returned to the stage in 1968 with his comeback special Elvis, and later on with an extended Las Vegas concert. In 1973, Presley's concert Aloha from Hawaii became the first to be globally broadcasted. After many years of prescription drug abuse, he died at the age of 42 on August 16th, 1977, in Memphis, Tennessee. Presley is widely considered as one of the most influential musicians of the 20th century; he is successful in many genres, and also the best-selling solo artist in history. Furthermore, he has won three Grammy Awards, as well as the Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award, and has been inducted into several music halls of fame. ERBoH Bio Oh yeah, I'm the king, baby. The king of rock n' roll, ya dig? I started recordin' at Sun Records in Memphis, Tennessee in 1954 because they wanted somebody to bring black folk music to white folks. And that was me, baby. The king! Uh-huh. Ma first song was "That's Alright," and y'all better believe it sold almost 20,000 copies! In 1956 I was so sexy they wouldn't even show me shakin' ma hips on The Milton Berle Show. I was too hot for TV, a real hunka burnin' love. They called me Elvis the pelvis. Then I went into military service and served my country. When I finished I went to Hollywood and was starrin' in movies, singin' and dancin' in Hawaii and Vegas, making the ladies go wild! Then I had a little girl who eventually married Michael Jackson. I started hanging around the house eatin' peanut butter, banana and bacon sandwiches, drinking booze and poppin' lots a pills. Yup, I ballooned up to a nasty two hundred and fifty pounds and at age 42 I died right there on the toilet in my Graceland home in good ol' Memphis Tennessee. But I died the king, baby. The king of rock n' roll! Appearance in the rap battle (cameo) 'Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson:' Presley, alongside Marilyn Monroe, Babe Ruth, Ben Franklin, Barack Obama, Thomas Edison, Clint Eastwood, and Hulk Hogan, appeared in Monticello during the line in Thomas Jefferson's first verse, "Set up a little place called the United States; sound familiar?" Lyrics 'Verse 1 (Young adult Elvis Presley):' Well, I died on the shitter, but I don't give a crap! You ain't got half the badass battle raps that I have! I got one for your monkey, two for your clothes, Three for your family, and four for your nose! You better surrender talkin' bout them ABCs 'Cause all you wanna do is teach kids the birds and the bees! This is the big time, Jacko! No dress rehearsal! I'll light you up like your hair in a Pepsi commercial! I can tell you're angry, but I can't comprehend it. I stole from black culture. Why are you offended? Your daddy beat gold records out of you like alchemy! Don't make me spank you and dangle your ass over a balcony! 'Verse 2 (Adult Elvis Presley):' You're a creeper, dude. You like to grab your own wanger! I only let you marry my daughter 'cause I knew you'd never bang her! You think you're tough? Man, you look like Tootie! I was badder than you in my Blue Hawaii movie! You lost your damn mind: that's why they cast you in The Wiz! You're like a sad white woman who never got to be a kid! I'm out, before you try to hold me and free your willy! Later, weirdo! Elvis is leaving the building! Trivia *Presley is the second rapper to appear in black-and-white, after Adolf Hitler. **He is also the second to change from black-and-white to color, after Hitler. *During his battle, in the middle of Michael Jackson's second verse, Elvis is seen eating a peanut butter and banana sandwich, a food that Elvis was particularly fond of in real life. *His line, "Well, I died on the shitter, but I don't give a crap! You ain't got half the badass battle raps that I have!" is sung to the tune of the verses of "Jailhouse Rock", while the line, "I got one for your monkey, two for your clothes, three for your family, and four for your nose!" is sung to the tune of "Blue Suede Shoes". *He is the second rapper to change age in battle, after Michael Jackson, and the third to change form, after Gandalf and Jackson. *There was another version of Presley who was going to appear in the battle, wearing a white shirt, but the idea was eventually scrapped. *Deadpool dressed and rapped as Presley for two lines of his first verse in Deadpool vs Boba Fett. *He makes a brief appearance in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 in the thumbnail for Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley. Gallery Not Elvis.jpg|A scrapped Elvis Presley costume Deadpool Dressed As Elvis Presley.png|Deadpool dressed as Presley Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley Category:Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson Category:EpicLLOYD